The Great Journey
by Mickyg Luvs Most Stuff
Summary: I get transported to Unova with my team from Soulsilver! Epic Journey awaits me! Some TF in it later! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the pokemon versions or their characters! I just own my OC! **

**I can't believe I am finally going to write this fanfiction! I hope you enjoy it and if you don't, then don't read! I won't need any reviews to post the next chapter, although they help motivate me!**

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Sudden Scenery_

_Micky's POV_

* * *

It was midday, with the sparrows chirping in the sunshine, the people going about their business, and me doing what I did best, play Pokemon. Ever since childhood, I had loved Pokemon and always got the new versions, beating them within a week or so. I was currently on my Pokemon Soulsilver version on my Dsi training my Pokemon. I always tried to choose Pokemon that were said to be common, not very powerful. I wanted to make them stronger myself, and I did. I always started with a grass starter for my love of nature, and this time wasn't any different, with me choosing chikorita. I had gotten together quite a strong team, with 4 legendaries on my side. Ho-oh, Lugia, Articuno, and Latias. My other team members were my starter, Meganium, and my Dragonite for a powerhouse.

I had always had a dream of going to the Pokemon Universe with the team of Pokemon I had raised on my Soulsilver version. I wanted to be just as close to them in real life as I was in the game. I suppose I should describe myself, now that you know about my Pokemon obsession. I am extremely short for my age, which is 14, being 5''2. I had short curly brown hair, and hazel eyes. People have always told me that my eyelashes were blond at the tips and I should be glad I had extremely thick eyebrows. I had acne pop-ups every now and then, due to being a teenager.

So, like I had said, it was noon when my life had changed forever. I was currently bored and was wishing to e ale to go to Unova, the new region, with her team of Pokemon on this version. Suddenly, the screen on my DSi turned black, then words popped up on it.

_Micky, do you wish to go to Unova with this team of Pokemon and the rest of the ones you have caught._ Was what the screen said. It had two options underneath. A simple 'Yes' or 'No'. I chose Yes, of course.

_Very well. I wish you good luck on your journey champion._ Was all it said, before turning black again. I suddenly felt extremely dizzy and tired, my eyes closing against their will. I fell asleep.

* * *

I slowly woke up to see the sun shining on my face. I sat up suddenly, worried that something bad had happened. Wanting to make sure I had no injuries, I took inventory of my body. I gasped in shock. Where I was wearing pajamas earlier, I was now wearing a short sleeved shirt with what looked like a Pokeball logo on it and som tight black jeans, suspended by a belt. What was on the belt is what shocked me. 6 different Pokeballs. 4 of them were what looke to be master balls, one was an ultra ball, and one was a regular Pokeball. I had a backpack slung across my back.

My brain still taking in this information, I looked around my surroundings to figure out where I was. I appeared to be in the middle of what looked to be a dirt road. I stood up suddenly, dusting the dirt off. I had woken up next to what looked like a labratory. Thinking that perhaps there was someone inside who could help me, however unlikely, I knocked on the door quietly.

After waiting a few moments, the door was opened by a women in a strange hairdo. Her hair was brown, with green eyes.

"Hello there. Can I help you?" She asked me. I cleared my throat unsteadily.

"Uhh.. Yes, you can, as a matter of fact. Where am I? I seem to have woken up in front of your lab with no memory of how I had gotten here." I told her sheepishly.

"Nuvema Town. I'm Professer Juniper. And you are?" She replied.

"Micky." I replied, inwardly jumping with joy. I was in the Unova region!

"Come on in, Micky. I have a few questions for you." She said, gesturing inside. I walked inside cautiously. Expectedly, it looked exactly as I thought a lab would look like. "First of all ,why don't you let your Pokemon out. I have heard of Master Balls, ut I have yet to see one. I would like to know what is inside them." Professor Juniper asked me.

"Of-of course Professor." I stuttered, taking the regular Pokeball in my hand. "Pokeball, go!" I exc;aimed, throwing it in the air. The Pokeball opened, to reveal...Meganium. I gasped in happiness. Meganium looked around her surroundings, before noticing me and running towards me. Colliding heavily, she and I fell down. "Calm down, Meganium! I'm happy to see you too." I exclaimed, finally getting her off. I looked up, my hair slightly messed up. Professor Juniper was staring at me.

"Meganium, huh? You must be from Johto. Why don't you let all your other Pokemon out now." She suggested quietly. I shrugged and took the ultra ball off my belt next. Somehow, if my hunch was correct, I' think we would need to be outside to see the rest of my pokemon.

"Dragonite, come on out!" I said instinctively. And wouldn't ya know it, my Dragonite popped out. I hugged him happily, knowing now that my Pokemon team was all here. "I missed you buddy." I whispered to him, Dragonite quietly patting my shoulder. I looked up at Professor Juniper.

"Uhhh.. I think we need to go outside for me to release the rest of my Pokemon. They are a bit big for the lab." I said a bit sheepishly. Professor Juniper just nodded silently. She showed me out the back door. I looked around in wonder. Her backyard was filled with Pokemon!

"Ok, Professor Juniper. Do you promise not to freak out? My last four are a bit shy of humans." I asked her quietly. Professor Juniper seemed to find her voice at last.

"Sure. Let them out one at a time if you want." She said. I nodded in understanding. Holding one of the Master Balls in my hand, I whispered to it, "Don't freak out too much, k?"

"Pokeball, go!" I exclaimed, throwing the all in the air like the other two times, with Meganium and Dragonite standing beside me. And out popped what would potentially be my most breathtaking Pokemon. Ho-oh. I ran over and hugged its neck, happy to finally see it again. Professor Juniper was at this moment, shocked. Letting go, I decided to let everyone else out.

"Come on out everyone!" I exclaimed, throwing the remaining Pokeballs in the air. Out popped Latias, Lugia, and Articuno. I hugged them all as they came out of their balls. Professor Juniper was looking more and more shocked. A bit concerned for the Pokemon researcher, I waved my hand in front of her face. No reaction.

"I guess you want an explanation now, huh? Just so you know, I asked each and everyone one of them if they wanted to travel the world with me, and they agreed. I never forced them to come. I am not that cruel you know." I told her simply. I waited for her response

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I am going to give you the genders right now.**

**Articuno, Lugia, and Ho-oh: Genderless**

**Latias and Meganium: Female**

**Dragonite: Male**

**Sorry not to have put this up at the beginning! I hope you liked this chapter, cause it took me half an hour to write! If you didn't enoy it, then why did you read it?! Review please! I am planning on having a it of TF in this fic too, so expect to see mew. I baased the team entirely off my actual team in Soulsilver. The main OC is based almost exactly off me. Anyways, can't wait to write the next chap!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any shape or form. I just own Micky!**

**Author's Note: I would love to thank Lazer Bright (I hope I spelled it right) for being my first reviewer, follower, and favorite! I get motivated by stuff like this a lot! Just so y'all know, Micky tends to call her Dragonite 'Big Brother' for reasons that will be told later in the story, and Latias will be able to speak Telepathically with Micky since she is a Psychic type. I have also decided to have Lugia be a male Lugia so he won't be genderless, since it was shown that there are multiple Lugia out there. This chapter will be the beginning of Micky's journey of pwning the gym leaders and Team Plasma!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you don't like the story so far, STOP READING! Review please, I don't require you to, but it helps motivate me!**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Discovery_

_Micky's POV_

* * *

I waited in front of Professor Juniper impatiently. I had to get going on my journey. After five minutes of waiting, and with no reaction from Professor Juniper, who frankly appeared to be paralyzed from shock, I returned mos tof my Pokemon to their Pokeballs, except for Big Brother (My Dragonite in case you didn't know) and my Meganium. They both wanted to walk with me to the next town on my journey. I was also feeling a bit ill as well.

After walking through Professor Juniper's lab and walking out her front door, I felt a strange tingling go throughout my body. Shrugging it off, I starting walking towards the nearest home, while looking behind me in search of Professor Juniper in case she wanted me. That woman was a bit odd.

_"I liked her though Micky! How was she odd?" _Latias asked me from her Pokeball.

"You don't want to know Latias. I ust don't want her doing anything bad to you guys while I'm here. I promised to you all I would protect you from evil people, and I am not sure whether or not she was evil, so I didn't want to take the chance, ok?" I replied back.

_"Ok... But where are we going to next? It is a bit cramped in here and I want to stretch my wings for a bit. While invisible, of course!" _Latias said.

"Currently, I am going to find out how to get to the next town, and where the gym leaders are going to be. I want to defeat the Pokemon League here like I did in Johto and Kanto. And besides, I will let you out of your Pokeball when we are in the forest!" I exclaimed. Unknowingly, to most people, I looked like a crazy person talking to herself. Some people would figure out I had a Psychic Pokemon who could speak to me telepathically, and I would respond, but most people wouldn't know about that yet.

Reaching the closest home, I knocked a bit timidly on the door. Meganium seemed to want to go back in her Pokeball, so I obliged. With only Big Brother alongside me, I felt slightly less confident than before.

After waiting a few moments like last time, the door opened to reveal a boy who looked to be around my age. He had black hair, and blue eyes. He appeared to be wearing a blue jacket over a white t-shirt, and some black jeans. He looked at me, rubbing his eyes and blinking sleepily.

"What do you want? It's too early for house calls, y'know." He told me frankly.

"I'm terribly sorry. I was just hoping if someone knew how to get to the next town is all." I said a bit sheepishly. He looked at me again and stopped rubbing his eyes.

"You new around here? Just go north and follow Route 1. You will get to Accumula Town in no time. You should know this already though, cuase how else would you be here?" He said frankly again. I lushed a bit from embarrassment.

"Sorry. I flew here is all, you see, and I wanted to take the gym challenge. I'm Micky by the way." I replied.

"Cheren. You're a Pokemon Trainer then? That is kinda cool. One problem with what you said. I already chose to become the Champion. My birthday is in a week, and I am planning on getting my starter." Cheren stated. He looked behind me and gaped at Big Brother.

"What? Never seen a Dragonite before? This is Big Brother. Big Brother, Cheren. And seeing as how I defeated the Indigo League, I think I have a pretty good chance of defeating the Unova league quite easily." I said, smirking a bit in pride.

"Is that so, huh? Well then! I just have to train extra hard to do it before you!" He said with conviction.

"Ha! Good luck with that. If you can defeat me by the time you have every badge, then you may have a chance at defeating the Unova League. Good Luck though. So, you gonna let me borrow a map or what?" I stated impatiently, wanting to get on the road like the good old times. He stared a bit more, then ran inside quickly then came back out.

"Here you go. I hope to be able to defeat you next time we meet." He told me seriously. I just nodded, and left.

"Well, Big Brother! I guess it is time for us to go!" I exclaimed happily, with a slight ounce in my step. Together, me and Big Brother left Nuvema Town and its creepy Professor.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! If you didn't, then why did you read it? I wanted to explain something before I ended this. The reason why Micky is already nearly used to being transported to Unova is because of an Outside Force. That is all I am willing to reveal. The TF will happen soon in the story though, so don't worry! I hope you guys review this chapter, cause it motivates me! I also wish you all luck on your journey!**

***Turns around, and transforms into Mew.* "Bye now!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any shape or form, only Micky.**

**A/N: I hope you have enjoyed this story so far, like I have! I appreciate any and all reviews, and will try to take any suggestions to heart!**

**Dragonite: Also known as 'Big Brother' to Micky. Male.**

**Meganium: Micky's starter Pokemon. Female.**

**Latias: Micky's newest companion. Female.**

**Lugia: Micky's first legendary companion. Male.**

**Ho-oh: Micky's second legendary companion. Gender Unknown.**

**Articuno: One of Micky's best friends. Tends to like to be called 'Blue'. Gender Unknown.**

**The info on the Pokemon! And now, onto the story!**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Battling!_

_Micky POV_

* * *

"I simply cannot wait until we have our first battle guys!" I exclaimed while walking out of town.

_"Neither can we, Micky. It would be a chance to bond for us all. And anyways, I can't stay with you forever. My brother will need my help sooner or later, so I suggest we just go and get this over with." _Latias told me. **(A/N: Latias can communicate with Micky from inside her Pokeball.)**

"Yea, yea. I know Latias! But we still need to get stronger together and travel all around the world! I am just too excited!" I told her.

_"Shouldn't you check what is in your bag before we go, however? You don't exactly know what's in there yet, and we may need to figure out where everything is for when we battle." _Latias said. I nodded in agreement, then remembered that she couldn't see me from within her Pokeball.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's get out of town first, then we can check. I don't want Professor Juniper sneaking up on me." I reasoned wisely. I continued to talk with Latias, asking for her opinion on a lot of stuff while we were walking out of town. "Ok! We are out of town now, so let's check my bag now!" I exclaimed, opening the bag. "What the?! The inside is huge!" I exclaimed, surprised. I looked in it, and saw dozens of different Pokeballs, Potions, Full restores, just about everything a Trainer would need. I jumped in joy, for now I didn't need to go to a Pokemart. And finally, a Portable Bebe's PC

"Perfect! Now all I need to do is scan y'all for your level and your moves, then train/battle until we get to Accumula Town. Big Brother, wanna go first?" I asked, looking at him. Big Borther simply nodded. I searched my bag, and pulled out the Pokedex.

_Dragonite. Registered to Micky with a nickname: Big Brother. Gender: Male. Level 85. Known moves: Cut, DragonRush, Outrage, and Hyper Beam. Naive nature._ The Pokedex beeped out.

"Nice moves Big Brother! Alrighty then, let's see your Hyper Beam on that tree!" I said. Big Borther nodded again, and took aim at the tree mentioned. He opened his mouth, and a yellow light started to glow inside of it, getting bigger and bigger. Finally, when he couldn't hold it any more, he released. A huge beam of yellow light shot out of his mouth and hit the tree dead-on, causing an explosion. After the smoke cleared, I looked at the tree that was hit. I gasped in shock. the Hyper Beam cut a clean hole through the tree.

"Wow. Ook then, let's NOT use that move until needed.. It's a bit too powerful for most." I told Big Brother. He nodded again. "We should get going now. I think that explosion may have caused us to have a bit too much attention to ourselves." I said, looking around. We walked onward. After another half-hour, we decided to stop in a secluded clearing. "I think this is far enough for now. We need to train without prying eyes." I said, looking around for any suspicious shadows. Satisfied that we weren't being watched, I let out Meganium.

"Meganium, come on out!" I said, throwing the Pokeball in the air, releasing my beloved Meganium. I clipped the Pokeball back on my belt and took my scanner out. "Let's see what you can do!"

_Meganium. Registered to Micky. Gender: Female. Level 85. Known moves: Magical Leaf, Vine Whip, Solar Beam, and Poison Powder. Friendly nature. _The Pokedex beeped out.

"Nice! Since it's nice and sunny out, why don't you absorb some sunlight?" I asked Meganium. She nodded gleefully, and the flower blossom on her neck opened up, absorbing the sunlight. A bright white orb started to form on Meganium's head. After a few moments, she released it, letting out a really bright white laser and hitting a tree, causing ANOTHER explosion.

"Meganium, you ok?" I asked her. Meganium nodded happily. "Good job on the Solar Beam!" I told her. "Now it's your turn Blue!" I exclaimed, throwing Blue's Pokeball in the air, releasing it. Once out, Blue screeched loudly and looked at me.

"Don't worry. This won't take but a moment or two." I said to it, taking out my Pokedex to scan him.

_Articuno. Registered to Micky, Nickname: Blue. Gender: Unknown, possibly male. Level 85. Known moves: Blizzard, Fly, Ice Beam, and Sheer Cold. Adamant nature. _The Pokedex beeped out.

"Blue, use Blizzard in a small area! Meganium, use Vine Whip to stop Blue from using Blizzard! Remember, this is a training exercise, so don't make them too powerful. We don't want you getting too hurt now." I told them, watching from afar to see how it went.

Blue starting flapping his wings fast, sending blasts of cold air around the clearing and snow to fall. I nodded in satisfaction, signaling to Meganium that it was her turn. She nodded, letting out 2 vines from her flower around her neck. The vines grew to reach Blue, then wrapped around his/its wings, effectively causing him/it to stop flapping his wings and thus, stop the Blizzard. "Good job! You may stop now, and come ove rto me." I told them. They both nodded and walked over to me.

"It's tim for you Latias! Come on out!" I exclaimed, throwing her Pokeball in the air. "Ok, now let's see what you can do Latias." I told her, getting my Pokedex.

_Latias. Registered to Micky. Gender: Female. Level 50. Known moves: Psycho Shift, Refresh, Mist Ball, and Zen Headbutt. Relaxed nature. _The Pokedex beeped out.

"I wonder what those moves do.." I wondered, typing in the moves on the search moves section.

_Psycho Shift: Using its psychic power of suggestion, the user transfers its status problems to the target._ _Refresh: The user rests to cure itself of a poisoning, burn, or paralysis. __Mist Ball: A mistlike flurry of down envelops and damages the foe. It may also lower the targets Sp. Atk._ The Pokedex bleeped out.

"Those are some good moves Latias. But, you need to learn Psychic, perhaps replacing Psycho Shift. Ok?" I told her.

_"Alright. What do I do?" _Latias asked me.

"Focus your Psychic energy on that rock. try to lift it." I instructed her. Latias nodded and started to focus on the rock, her eyes glowing bright blue, and the rock being surrounded by a blue energy. "Good good. Continue doing that until you get it right." I told her, unclipping Lugia's Pokeball.

"Lugia, go!" I exclaimed, releasing him. He shook his body like a wet dog. I pulled out my trusty Pokedex.

_Lugia. Registered to Micky. Gender: Male. Level 100. Known moves: Aeroblast, Fly, Hydro Pump, and Sky Attack. Quiet nature. _The Pokedex beeped out.

"Nice! Let's see what those moves do as well." I said, searching the moves.

_Aeroblast: A vortex of air is shot at the foe to inflict damage. It has a high critical-hit ratio. Sky Attack: A second-turn attack move with a high Critical-hit ratio, may also make the target flinch. _The Pokedex beeped out.

"Ok then, now that we know that, I want you to Practice using Fly and Sky Attack together, to make a super powerful combo. Got it?" I asked him. He nodded and flew up in the air. "Make sure to stay out of sight!" I yelled at him.

"Same goes for everyone who is already out. Practice your moves and try to control the power of the moves and try to make combo moves!" I told everyone else, excluding Latias. They all nodded and went about training. "Ok, I saved you for last. Ho-oh, come out!" I threw the last unopened Pokeball in the air, releasing Ho-oh. It looked at me.

"Let's see what you can do!" I said, whipping out the Pokedex.

_Ho-oh. Registered to Micky. Gender: Unknown. Level 100. Known moves: Sacred Fire, Sky Attack, AncientPower, and Natural Gift. Bold nature. _The Pokedex beeped out.

"Let's see what some of those moves do!" I exclaimed.

_Sacred Fire: The foe is razed with a mystical fire of great intensity. It may also leave the target with a burn. AncientPower: The user attacks with a prehistoric power. It may also raise all the user's stats at once. Natural gift: The user draws power to attack by using its held berry. The berry determines its type and power._The Pokedex beeped out.

"Got it. Ho-oh, try to combine Sacred Fire and AncientPower to get a good combo!" I instructed it. Ho-oh nodded and went to an unused tree and started to do it.

_A few hours later..._

"You can stop! It's time to sleep guys!" I told everyone. They smiled gratefully and the legendaries were returned. I set up a tent for myself, Meganium, and Big Brother. once set up, we all climbed in it. "Good night guys." I told them, with Meganium on one side, and Big Brother on the other. And together, we slept.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, and I will see you next time!**


End file.
